


Feel it come to life when I see your ghost

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out Sherlock is alive. Not so fluffy as its alternative ending. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel it come to life when I see your ghost

Please Sherlock... give me a sign to prove that you are alive. JW  
I don't know why I carry on texting you. You've been dead a year you're not coming back - JW  
You shouldn't text me, it's dangerous. -SH  
Sherlock? - JW  
I've sent you a text every day since you jumped why now? is this a sick joke? - JW  
You can't do that then ignore me - JW  
No, it's not. I'm sorry. -SH  
You're alive then? - JW  
Obviously. -SH  
YOU LET ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD FOR A FUCKING YEAR? You bastard. Do you know how many times i've nearly followed you off that ledge. What am I saying, of course you do. I sent you a fucking text every bloody day. You bastard. - JW  
I thought you'd committed suicide Sherlock. I had so much I wanted to tell you and I though I'd never have the chance, but now I have the chance I can't find the words. - JW  
I cried for you. I wanted to die without you. And you're alive. - JW  
Please don't ignore me now Sherlock. - JW  
I love you. - JW  
I hate you, and I don't know if i'll ever forgive you for doing this to me, but I love you - JW  
I'm sorry, John, I'm so very sorry. I love you too... I only did all this because I do. -SH  
You couldn't tell me that you were alive though? You realise Mrs. Hudson confiscated my gun when she found me with it pressed to my skull. I wanted to die. Then what would you do, if you ever did decide to come back, if I was dead. What would you do? - JW  
I don't know. I honestly don't know. This last year was the most horrible year of my life, John. I missed you, so much. I wanted to come back, but I couldn't, both our lives were at stake. I'm sorry. -SH  
Come home Sherlock please - JW  
I will, soon. -SH  
Stay safe. If you die for real whatever it is you are doing I /will/ kill myself I don't care how I have to do it but I will - JW  
I will, I promise. It shouldn't take long now. I've taken down almost all of Moriarty's web, there's only one left. -SH  
Let me help you. I need to see you - JW  
I'm in a hotel in London, but I can't leave right now. -SH  
Let me come to you. If Mycroft knows he'll help us. - JW  
Alright. Text Mycroft, he'll tell you the address. -SH  
Mycroft, I need to see your brother. I'm going to help him. - JW  
He told you? He wasn't supposed to! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? For both of you? -MH  
I don't give a shit. I texted him and he told me, at least this way if one of us dies we both will. ai won't live without him Mycroft. Get me to him. - JW  
There will be a car ready for you in a few minutes. If anything happens to my brother you are responsible for it. -MH  
Well if it makes you feel better if somehow he dies without me, I'll kill myself - JW  
You won't have to. The car's in front of your flat. -MH  
I get that you worry about him Mycroft but you don't have to threaten me - JW  
John ran out of the flat and got into Mycroft's car Sherlock was alive...  
Sherlock was waiting in his hotel-room, pacing up and down with a worried frown on his face. John shouldn't be coming to him, it was way too dangerous. And Mycroft would be furious when he found out... But it was worth it.  
John climbed out of the car, Mycroft had texted him the room, he walked straight in and got to the room, he walked in without knocking "Sherlock" His eyes filled as he saw the man and his breath caught  
Sherlock just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He had missed John so much, and now he could finally see him again.  
John saw the man anger filling him "You bastard" he strode across the room, punching Sherlock square in the face before wrapping his arms round him and burying his head into the taller mans shoulder and sobbed "I love you"  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, still in a bit of a shock after that punch. It felt as if his nose was bleeding. But he didn't care, it was just so good to have John so close to him again. "I love you too."  
"I never told you before, I should have told you, but... I couldn't. I don't want to just be your flatmate or best friend anymore Sherlock"  
"Then what do you want?" Sherlock asked softly.  
Instead of answering John stood on tiptoes pressing his lips to Sherlocks  
Sherlock pulled him even closer against him, kissing back with a small sigh.  
"Is this what you want Sherlock?" John mumbled against Sherlock's lips  
Sherlock nodded, running his hands through John's hair. "Yes. God yes."  
John pressed their lips back together fiercely "I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too." Sherlock gasped against his lips. "So much."  
John ran his fingers through the taller mans hair as he kissed him opening his mouth slightly licking at the crease of Sherlock's lips  
Sherlock moaned softly, opening his mouth and pressing himself closer to John.  
As John felt Sherlock move closer he suddenly sat up in bed, realizing the whole thing was a dream he reached into his bedside drawers and pulled out his gun "I'll be joining you soon Sherlock" he pressed the end to his head and pulled the trigger.  
Sherlock was home, he walked up the stairs just as he heard John waking up, he walked into the shorter mans room "John"  
John's eyes widened as he saw the only man he'd ever loved standing in his door before his eyes went blank and he fell back onto his bed.  
Sherlock ran to the bed, tears streaming down his face, he'd come back, but too late and now there was no point anymore, he curled up on the bed next to John wrapped his arms around the body still warm from the life in it only a few minutes before

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, the other fic in this series is an alternative ending so read that!


End file.
